


How am I supposed to do this if I lose you?

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk struggles when he finds out his dad had cancer.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 68





	How am I supposed to do this if I lose you?

Finding out his dad had cancer was one of the worst moments of Tk’s life.  
Through everything that’s ever happened to Tk the one person who’s always been there for him was his dad.  
When he told his parent he was gay at 15 his dad was there for him even when his mum wasn’t, she did come around and start excepting him for who he is but it took her a little while.  
The first time he overdosed when he was 17 his dad was there for him the whole way through, sitting with him as he went through withdrawal.  
The first time his heart got broken his dad was there with him.  
Every time he relapsed his dad was there to help, however he needed.  
His dad was there for everything.

So finding out that he might lose his dad was heart-breaking for Tk.

Tk didn’t know what he would do if he lost his dad.  
He didn’t know how he was supposed to keep going. 

That’s how he found himself on a street corner a bag of pills in this hands trying to stop himself from doing something he knew he would regret.  
And that’s how he found himself sitting against the wall of some building calling Carlos hoping that his kind of boyfriend would be able to help him. 

Carlos of course was more than willing to drive out and help Tk.

“Hey.” Carlos said quietly as he walked over to Tk.

“I messed up.” TK looked up at Carlos with tears in his eyes. “I really messed up.”

“What did you do?” Carlos asked although he was pretty sure he already knew what Tk meant.

“I took one.” Tk said as he held up the little bag with the rest of the pills. “I took one.”

“Just one?” Carlos asked needing to make sure that Tk hadn’t taken enough to overdose.

“I took one then I realised what I did and I called you.” Tk confirmed with a nod. 

“Give me the bag.” Carlos said softly reaching his hand out.

TK just nodded again before handing the bag over. 

“Did something happen?” Carlos asked hoping that there was a reason Tk relapsed.

“My dad had cancer.” Tk muttered quietly, almost too quietly that Carlos almost didn’t hear it. “He has lung cancer.”

“When did you find out?” Carlos asked not sure what he was supposed to say to Tk right now.

“Tonight.” Tk sat up a little looking back up at Carlos. “I found a bottle of pills in his office and I searched what they were, he had to tell me then.”

“How long has your dad known?” Carlos asked as he sat down next to TK.

“Since before we moved.” TK started still looking dead ahead of him. “Said he found out the day before I overdosed.”

“What stage?” Carlos asked.

“Stage one.”

“So he can beat this.” Carlos pointed out trying to be optimistic. 

“I can’t lose him Carlos, my mum lives in new York. I don’t have anyone else.” Tk cried looking at Carlos again.

Carlos pulled Tk in for a hug before saying. “From what I know of your dad so far he is a fighter and he’s not going to let lung cancer beat him.” 

“You don’t know that.” TK pointed out.

“No I don’t know for sure, but your dad loves you and he’s going to fight so that you don’t lose him.” Carlos kissed the top of Tk’s head before moving TK so he was looking him in the eyes. “Your dad is going to fight and I really believe he’s going to wine.”

“Can you not tell him about this?” Tk asked taking about the pills. “I’m not going to take anymore and I don’t need him worrying about this as well as everything else.”

“I won’t tell him as long as this doesn’t happen again.” Carlos agreed knowing that putting extra stress on Owen probably wouldn’t be the best thing right now. “If you ever feel the need to use again call me and I will come right over.”

“I can’t make you do that.” 

“I am more than happy to do that. I want to help you in any way I can Tyler. I’m here for you.” Carlos promised.

“Thank you.” Tk said as he buried his head in Carlos’ shoulder as he started crying again. 

Things weren’t good right now and they might not be for a while but Tk knew he had someone there for him and that it would make things just that little bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if I have please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
